1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibratory exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to a vibratory exercise apparatus which adopts the structure of employing a bobbin coil connected with a vibration plate in a magnetic gap of a magnetic circuit using a double permanent magnet that can generate a strong magnetic force, to thereby provide a sufficient vertical movement force.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, high-calorie foods are recently affluent. Thus, if people have not worried about becoming fat, they are apt to catch a disease called obesity. It is well known that obesity has a relation with adult disorders such as heart disease, high blood pressure, and diabetes. In the field of orthopedic surgery, doctors are interested in obesity since it is known that obesity is involved with bone arthritis.
Excessive overweight is a burden to movement of a joint, and accordingly causes the joint to be damaged. A variety of treatments have been developed and are currently available in order to cure obesity.
The best cure for obesity is a controlled meal and proper exercise. It has been known that it is desirable to reduce body fat through diet by taking proper nutrients and calories, aerobic exercise that burns fat in the blood, and muscle strengthening exercise.
In the case that a person tries to reduce his or her weight abruptly within a short period of time, health may get worse due to various types of side effects such as constipation, diarrhea, low blood pressure, dehydration, liver function trouble, lowering of immune activities, heart arrhythmia, and protein imbalance.
Thus, in order to cure obesity safely while avoiding a yo—yo phenomenon, it is necessary to take a general and persistent treatment through diet, exercise and medicinal therapy. Aerobic exercise, such as a walking, jogging, swimming, and badminton play, is good to reduce fat.
Here, abdominal obesity is considered to exist in the case that a man's girth is over 90 cm, that is, 35 inches, and a woman's girth is over 80 cm, that is 31 inches. Most adults over forty suffering from abdominal obesity had a normal weight or a low weight at a growing period but gain weight in adult times. Although a normal weight is maintained, abdominal obesity has a physical feature in which fat is accumulated in the abdomen.
In particular, abdominal fatness has a tendency of abruptly increasing obesity in children due to a recent high calorie food life culture, and processing of long-time business affairs and playing games using computers. In this case, adults can cure obesity at their will through a controlled meal and proper exercise, but it is difficult to apply the adult's obesity cure method to kids to solve kid's fatness. That is, an exercise instrument capable of effectively making an exercise while avoiding an excessive exercise, is being highly needed.
In particular, in the case of serious obesity, walking or jogging may have a bad effect upon the joints of the knee. Accordingly, people who suffer from serious obesity have tendencies of avoiding walking or jogging. As a result, people who suffer from serious obesity use an abdominal vibration belt as a low impact exercise as well as an aerobic exercise, or use a running machine that operates at a low speed.
A vertical movement vibrator has been proposed a whole body exercise instrument that helps a user to perform aerobic exercise and does not give a burden to the articulation of a ligament, a tendon, etc., A vibrator using a rotating motor is known as a conventional vertical movement instrument. Such a rotating type vertical movement instrument applies vibration only to the abdominal region according to establishment of a proper frequency, to thereby make a user conveniently perform an aerobic exercise. Therefore, the vertical movement instrument is medically used to provide aerobic exercise to patients suffering from serious obesity or abdominal obesity.
However, the conventional vertical movement instrument includes an eccentric weight provided on a rotational shaft of a rotating motor, and vibrates a support plate up and down while rotating. Accordingly, partial wear of bearings becomes severe due to eccentricity, causing structural problems that deteriorate durability is and produce a great deal of noise.
Also, the rotating-type vertical movement instrument produces a weak intensity vibration, for example, under a low frequency of 20 Hz or less, to thus provide little vibration effect. Also, the rotating-type vertical movement instrument produces vibration left and right, or does not perform an accurate vertical movement but a deviated vertical movement, to accordingly give a burden to an articulation of the human body.
Further, the rotating-type vertical movement instrument uses a rotating motor, and thus has difficulty in accurately controlling the number of vibrations and providing a sufficient vibration force with respect to a vibration plate.
Meanwhile, a conventional vibrator for generating vibration corresponding to an audio signal using a magnetic circuit of a speaker employing a permanent magnet has been proposed. The conventional vibrator is appropriate for making a user feel vibration stereophonically through a user's hand or body in correspondence to an audio signal. However, the conventional vibrator lacks a magnetic force for driving a vibration plate for aerobic exercise. Therefore, the conventional vibrator is not appropriate for a vibration plate driving mechanism for aerobic exercise since the magnetic force of a direct-current (DC) magnetic field using a permanent magnet has a limited magnitude of 5000 Gauss at a maximum.
To solve the above problems, a vibrator using an electric magnet instead of a permanent magnet was proposed, but the production cost of the vibrator increases due to manufacturing of an electric magnet.
Also, an increase in power consumption for driving an electric magnet gives users an economical burden. Further, since large electric power is needed to obtain a sufficient force with the use of the electric magnet, high temperature heat is generated. Accordingly, a separate complicated facility is needed to radiate the high temperature heat.
Also, an increase in a power consumption for driving an electric magnet causes to give users an economical burden. Further, since a large electric power is needed to obtain a sufficient force by use of the electric magnet, high temperature heat is generated. Accordingly, a separate complicated facility is needed to radiate the high temperature heat, to accordingly lower productivity.